User blog:TheRadBoy/Thanksgiving and Decisions
Hey, y'all! Sweet baby Jesus, newborn son of my dear friends Carlos and Maria Gutierrez, it's almost Thanksgiving! But before I get into that, I'mma talk 'bout some life career school type choices I been makin' lately. So, my school has this jenky type shit where they make us pick our classes for next year in November. Yuh-huh, I just started sophomore year a couple uh' months ago, and they already makin' me choose the classes I'mma take as a junior. Anyways, I have room for one elective (I'm already taking Spanish, which is my second). Because I need to finally decide what career I'm tryna have, I needa pick one that I'm interested in/can see myself having a job related to it. So I narrowed it down AP US Government and Politics, cause I like politics, and Journalism, cause I like writing. But mostly both of them because I can see #myfineass having a career in political journalism. But I could only choose one, so the other had to go to senior year (where I have space for 3 electives - again, other than Spanish). Although I'm more into politics, I figured Journalism would be the better one to go with, because it has different levels. So I could take Journalism 1 junior year, and then Journalism 2 (along with AP US Gov and Po') senior year. But then, a plot twist happened. My Spanish teacher was asking if I wanted to go into Spanish 4 next year (I'm currently in Spanish 3). Because she actually cares about #ourfineasses, she also asked who we wanna be and that type uh' shit. So, even though translator/language teacher isn't really a top choice of mine anymore, that's one of the careers I named. She instantly got excited. She suggested, STRONGLY suggested I take anotha language next year. I was all like "bitch I might". Lol, but actually, I had considered taking Italian (other than Italian and Spanish, my school offers French - and, spoiler alert - I'll get to French later). So I told her I considered taking Italian, and she told me to go for it. BUT THEEEEEEEEEEEN, I came home to my mama to tell her about all the funky shit that happened to me that day. When I mentioned that I had now steered from politics/journalism towards languages, she suggested French. I already learned French at home, as most uh' y'all prolly know, so this'd be a continuation. She said it makes more sense for me to perfect my French, than start Italian - especially since I had just started German at home. Too many langsss! Anyways, the pro'lem with French is, I'd rather start at French 3 or French 4, so I could get an advanced level of formal education in two languages (if yo dumbass already forgot, the other one is Spanish). That's the thing: formal education. I was worried I would have to start over at French 1, despite speaking intermediate French, because I didn't really have any formal educations. So the next day - today, actually - I went to talk with my Spanish teacher about this. She said she'll contact the French department to see if I can take some kind of proficiency test to see if I can make it to a higher level of French. So that looks like it might happen. So, looks like I'll be taking French - hopefully a high level, prolly a high level, if not a high level than I might just start Italian from scratch instead - NEXT year. However, there's still the problem of senior year. I have 4 electives. You take away Spanish and French/possibly Italian), that's 2. Perfect! I can still take AP US Government and Politics, AND Journalism. *Donald Trump interrupts and says "WRONG"* I still have to meet my Fine Arts requirement, so I'm going to have to take Acting. Which means I will have to pick between those two classes. Because I'm now leaning towards a language career, I'll just pick the political class (I don't feel like typing the long ass name over and over again; ironically, this whole paranthese ass thing took me even longer to type). Sweet! I have my whole life planned out.... until another unexpected event happens, giving me more anxiety. Yay! Umm, on a happier note, THANKSGIVING! It's almost here. My sister finished school today, and she has the whole next week off. I still go to school on Monday and Tuesday. But a 5-day holiday weekend still sounds good; I ain't complaining. In my family, my momma's gon' cook for us, my aunt's family, and the grandparents. It's gonna be great. Have a happy Thanksgiving, y'all! Category:Blog posts